


Burning bridges

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Legends never die [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Marvel Cinematic Universe- Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sentimental, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Con questa minilong in quattro capitoli proseguo la mia personale risoluzione di quello che non mi è piaciuto in Avengers: Endgame e questa è il seguito naturale della mia precedente minilong "Of Jupiter and moons". Steve deve riportare le Gemme dell'Infinito nel loro spazio e tempo originario per chiudere le linee temporali e Bucky è molto preoccupato perché teme che Steve possa tentare di cambiare il passato per salvare Tony e Natasha. Il Dottor Strange è molto chiaro su cosa è possibile e cosa non è possibile fare tornando indietro nel tempo, ma sarà ascoltato? Cosa sceglierà di fare Steve?Pairing: SteveXBuckyNon scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni non appartengono a me, bensì a autori, registi e produttori del MCU.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pietro Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Legends never die [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088





	1. Capitolo primo

**BURNING BRIDGES**

**Capitolo primo**

_Do you remember? (Yes I do)  
You and me against the world  
Do you remember?  
(Yes I do, yes I do)_

_It seems like forever_  
We held on to each other like  
We held on to life…

_(“Burning bridges” – Delain)_

Gli Avengers sopravvissuti all’ultimo attacco di Thanos erano riuniti nel laboratorio di Banner, poiché il quartier generale era stato distrutto dall’astronave del Titano pazzo quando era giunto nel presente dal 2014 ed essi avevano bisogno di ritrovarsi ancora una volta insieme prima di decidere cosa fare del loro futuro.

Non era affatto facile dopo la perdita di due carissimi amici come Tony Stark e Natasha Romanoff.

Proprio per questo era stato Stephen Strange a insistere affinché quella riunione avvenisse il prima possibile. Erano trascorsi solo pochi giorni dal funerale di Tony e il Dottor Strange cominciava a pensare che i sopravvissuti avessero necessità di ascoltare ciò che doveva dire loro. Era questo il motivo per cui li aveva fatto convocare tutti lì nel laboratorio, un luogo per essi familiare, da Nick Fury e Maria Hill.

“Questo è un momento molto triste per tutti noi” esordì Strange, guardando uno per uno gli eroi, che adesso sembravano solo un gruppo di persone comuni, smarriti e stravolti come se fossero appena scampati per miracolo a un cataclisma… e molto probabilmente era proprio così. “Abbiamo vinto la guerra contro Thanos e salvato il mondo, ma ad un prezzo altissimo, la vita di due persone a noi molto care.”

“Cosa ne sa lei?” sbottò Peter, dimenticando del tutto le consuete buone maniere e l’atteggiamento docile e insicuro. “Lei non conosceva bene nessuno dei due. Non ha il diritto di parlare di quello che possiamo provare noi! Lei non li conosceva e forse… e forse sapeva perfino quello che sarebbe successo. Una sola possibilità su quattordici milioni e seicentocinquemila! Sapeva già tutto, non è vero?”

Banner posò una manona verde sulla spalla del ragazzo con una delicatezza che sarebbe sembrata impossibile per un omone di quella stazza.

“Peter, ascoltiamo quello che il Dottore ha da dirci. Poi, se non saremo d’accordo, avremo tutto il tempo di dire la nostra” mormorò in tono pacato. Quello che aveva detto Peter non era poi così lontano da ciò che lui stesso pensava: Strange non poteva affermare di capire il dolore di chi, come loro, aveva vissuto per anni accanto a Tony e Natasha e li considerava parte della propria vita. Ma non era il momento di fare polemiche, dovevano trovare un modo per andare avanti e forse Strange poteva aiutarli in qualche modo.

“Grazie, dottor Banner, ma devo ammetterlo: il ragazzo ha ragione, io sapevo cosa sarebbe accaduto” ammise Strange. “E’ proprio così, quella era l’unica possibilità sui quattordici milioni e seicentocinquemila scenari che avevo previsto. E non lo sapevo solo io, anche Stark l’aveva capito e l’ha accettato per un semplice motivo.”

Il Dottor Strange si fermò e il suo sguardo penetrante si posò ancora una volta su ognuno dei presenti, indugiando a lungo soprattutto su Peter, Banner e Steve.

“Qualsiasi altro scenario avrebbe significato la vittoria di Thanos e, quindi, la distruzione di tutta la Terra” dichiarò poi, facendo risuonare le sue parole in un silenzio spaventoso. “Purtroppo non c’era scelta, non esistevano alternative. Se ce ne fosse stata anche solo una, io stesso sarei intervenuto. Ma non c’era."

Peter cominciò a piangere silenziosamente e Banner lo strinse a sé, a capo chino. Forse nessuno poteva capire il dolore del ragazzo più di lui, che aveva perduto allo stesso tempo la donna che amava da anni e il suo migliore amico, quasi un fratello.

“Proprio per questo oggi siamo qui, perché c’è ancora una cosa che posso fare: impedire a chiunque di voi di rendere vano il sacrificio dei nostri amici” riprese lo stregone.

“Di che accidenti stai parlando? Thanos è morto, no?” reagì Clint.

“Come ho già detto, la battaglia è stata vinta e Thanos è stato sconfitto. Tuttavia esiste ancora un pericolo rappresentato dalle Gemme dell’Universo che sono ancora qui” spiegò Strange. “Lo scenario in cui Thanos era distrutto per sempre prevedeva anche la distruzione delle Gemme nel nostro presente. Esse non possono rimanere qui, rappresentano un pericolo troppo grande.”

“Perché, qualche altro pazzoide potrebbe pensare che sulla Terra c’è troppa gente e quindi decidere di usarlo?” domandò Quill che, con gli altri Guardiani della Galassia, era rimasto ancora qualche giorno con gli amici prima di ripartire.

“Forse. Ma quello che mi preoccupa di più è ciò che qualcuno di voi potrebbe pensare delle Gemme” replicò a sorpresa l’uomo.

“Non pensiamo niente delle Gemme” lo interruppe bruscamente Steve, con un tono insolito per lui ma, del resto, quelli erano stati giorni pesanti per tutti. “Io stesso mi incaricherò di riportarle esattamente dove sono state prese, dopo di che nessuno avrà più a che fare con le Gemme dell’Universo.”

“Sarebbe bene che ciò avvenisse il prima possibile, Capitano” disse Strange.

“Ma insomma, che cosa stai insinuando? Che qualcuno di noi non ci stia tutto con la testa e che voglia usarle per far scomparire qualcun altro?” intervenne nuovamente Peter Quill, spazientito.

“No, al contrario. Conosco la disperazione, ci sono passato e so che, in certi casi, essa può spingere una persona a compiere atti inammissibili in condizioni normali. Non credo affatto che qualcuno di voi potrebbe voler distruggere delle persone, quanto piuttosto usare le Gemme per tentare di cambiare le cose e _riportare indietro_ chi non c’è più. Ecco, questo è ciò che non dovete nemmeno pensare di fare, per quanto addolorati possiate sentirvi. Anche se in buona fede, i danni che provochereste sarebbero devastanti” spiegò il Dottore.

Di nuovo un silenzio spaventoso calò nel laboratorio. Un silenzio più eloquente di mille parole, perché dimostrava esattamente ciò che Strange aveva temuto: più di uno, tra gli Avengers, aveva pensato di fare un tentativo disperato.

“Va bene” ammise Banner, spezzando quel silenzio. “Quando ho usato io il Guanto dell’Universo, ho pensato intensamente anche a Natasha, sperando di riportare indietro anche lei insieme a Maria Hill, alla famiglia di Clint e a tutti gli altri scomparsi. Ma non è servito a niente e quindi… beh, sono d’accordo con Strange: è meglio che le Gemme tornino al più presto al loro posto.”

“Ma non potrebbe essere proprio questa la soluzione?” chiese Steve, dopo aver riflettuto a lungo. “Quando andrò a riportare indietro le Gemme, restituirò anche la Gemma dell’Anima e, in quel caso, perché Natasha non potrebbe ritornare in vita? Si è sacrificata per ottenere la Gemma e quindi…”

“No, Capitano, purtroppo non è così semplice. La Gemma dell’Anima viene consegnata in cambio di una vita e, una volta donata quella vita, non si può riavere indietro, nemmeno restituendo la Gemma” rispose lo stregone.

“E allora perché Gamora è tornata?” domandò Quill vivacemente. “Voglio dire, non che mi lamenti, anzi, ma se Gamora è potuta ritornare indietro allora non capisco perché sia impossibile per Natasha.”

Gamora, accanto a lui, sorrise e gli prese la mano. Beh, il loro ritrovarsi dopo quasi due anni era stato piuttosto tempestoso, almeno sulle prime, e del resto era anche normale visto che la Gamora del 2014 non aveva idea di chi fosse Quill! Tuttavia erano stati proprio quegli ultimi giorni di lutto e tristezza ad avvicinarli nuovamente.

“Non è la stessa cosa” replicò Strange. “Tornando nel 2014, Natasha si è sacrificata al posto di Gamora. Una vita per una vita.”

Un lampo passò negli occhi dello stregone, che si affrettò a riprendere il discorso.

“Ma è proprio questo ciò che volevo dire. Natasha ha compiuto un sacrificio necessario per avere la Gemma, ma non dobbiamo vanificarlo. Che a nessuno venga in mente di usare la Gemma del Tempo o le particelle Pym per tornare al 2014 e prendere il suo posto!” esclamò, in un tono veramente convincente. “Chiunque facesse una simile idiozia cancellerebbe l’unico scenario possibile che ha permesso di sconfiggere Thanos. Perché ciò avvenisse, tutti voi dovevate essere presenti. Sono stato abbastanza chiaro?”

Un altro lungo silenzio e qualche sguardo colpevole, tipo _bambino rimproverato dal preside_ , rispose alla domanda perentoria di Strange. Sì, forse qualcuno ci aveva anche pensato, ma di sicuro non lo avrebbe fatto mai più!

“Non preoccuparti, Dottore” lo tranquillizzò Fury. “Fidarsi è bene, ma non fidarsi è meglio. Le particelle Pym sono sotto la custodia dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e concederò solo al Capitano di prenderne due, per riportare le Gemme al loro posto e poi tornare indietro.”

A quelle parole, Stephen Strange fissò a lungo Steve, quasi a volerlo trapassare con lo sguardo.

“E il Capitano userà le particelle _solo ed esclusivamente_ per riportare le Gemme dell’Universo al loro posto e poi tornare indietro, non è così?” disse poi, ma la sua era un’affermazione più che una domanda. “Non tenterà di riportare indietro Natasha Romanoff, né di prendere il suo posto, né di tornare in qualsiasi altro anno per, che so, salvare i genitori di Tony Stark o liberare il suo amico Barnes dall’Hydra o chissà quale altra cosa. Non farà niente di tutto questo, noi tutti ne siamo certi, vero?”

Steve parve a disagio, esitò un istante di troppo e ciò consentì a Strange di riprendere il discorso, con una veemenza ancora maggiore.

“Il Capitano è un uomo affidabile e saggio e non farà _assolutamente niente_ che potrebbe cambiare il corso degli eventi, poiché sa benissimo che qualsiasi cambiamento, anche a fin di bene, creerebbe un paradosso temporale che porterebbe all’implosione dell’intero universo. E’ proprio per questo che affidiamo a lui questo compito così importante, non è così, Capitano?”

Rogers aveva chinato il capo, come se fosse stato colpito fisicamente dalle parole roventi di Strange. Ma la sua esitazione fu di breve durata. Rialzò il capo e fissò lo sguardo in quello dello stregone.

“So benissimo quali sarebbero le conseguenze di un mio intervento sul passato. E’ vero che vorrei con tutto il cuore poter salvare Natasha, Tony, la sua famiglia, liberare il mondo dall’Hydra prima del tempo… ma so anche che sarebbe inutile” dichiarò. “L’universo collasserebbe e invece di salvare i miei amici finirei per ucciderli tutti, insieme a milioni di persone. Non farò nessuna stupidaggine, riporterò le Gemme al loro posto e tornerò indietro. Questo è quanto.”

Strange annuì, soddisfatto.

“Molto bene” disse allora Fury, per dare una conclusione tutta sua personale a quell’incontro. “Il Dottor Strange ci ha spiegato quanto sia importante che le Gemme tornino al più presto dove stavano e noi lo accontenteremo. Rogers partirà domattina per rimettere a posto le Gemme e ci toglieremo questo pensiero una volta per tutte. In quanto alle particelle Pym, se a qualcuno dovesse venire qualche strana idea in testa, sappia che sono ben custodite allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e che dovrebbe passare sul mio cadavere per averne anche solo una fialetta!”

Le parole di Fury erano state, come sempre, chiare ed essenziali e misero fine all’incontro.

Lentamente il laboratorio di Banner iniziò a svuotarsi e gli Avengers, in piccoli gruppi o a coppie, si diressero verso le loro attuali abitazioni. Ovviamente il quartier generale distrutto sarebbe stato presto ricostruito ma, nel frattempo, ognuno aveva dovuto trovare una sistemazione alternativa. Alcuni, come Wanda e Visione, avevano preso una stanza in un albergo, altri erano tornati a vivere nelle loro case, come Clint e la sua famiglia. Peter, ovviamente, era tornato ad abitare nell’appartamento di zia May e in quel momento era uno dei pochissimi rimasti insieme a Banner.

Bruce aveva chiamato un taxi perché accompagnasse il ragazzo dalla zia e, nel frattempo, sperava di riuscire a parlare con lui. Vedeva che la morte di Tony lo aveva devastato completamente, che lo aveva trasformato, spento, e avrebbe voluto che si confidasse con lui. Credeva di poterlo aiutare almeno un po’, poteva capire il suo dolore, per lui Tony era come un fratello e la perdita di Natasha lo aveva distrutto… ma Peter non parlava.

Steve e Bucky, invece, già da qualche anno erano tornati ad abitare a Brooklyn, nel loro vecchio quartiere, facendo ristrutturare proprio l’appartamento che era stato di Steve tanti anni prima. Era lì che si stavano dirigendo e nessuno dei due diceva una parola.

Steve era concentrato su ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare il giorno seguente… e non poteva fare a meno di pensare a tutto ciò che, invece, non avrebbe potuto fare, come gli era stato chiaramente spiegato da Strange.

Bucky, dal canto suo, aveva interpretato fin troppo bene le esitazioni di Steve e non faceva che guardarlo con aria diffidente. Capiva che aveva in mente qualcosa, era evidente, ma non voleva essere il primo a toccare l’argomento.

E se avesse veramente cercato di sorprendere l’Hydra, tornando indietro nel passato, magari proprio agli anni in cui Zola stava facendo gli esperimenti su di lui? No, non poteva essere cretino fino a quel punto! Quei pazzi lo avrebbero ucciso e, anche se fosse riuscito ad avere la meglio, ci sarebbero state comunque conseguenze terribili nel presente, non aveva sentito il Dottor Strange?

Eppure…

Bucky non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi, ma non aveva nemmeno la forza di parlarne con Steve.

Cosa sarebbe successo il giorno seguente?

**Fine primo capitolo**


	2. Capitolo secondo

**Capitolo secondo**

_Then why  
Would you send me out to sea  
On this battered ship alone?  
If this is what it seems_

_You're burning your bridges down  
You're burning them to the ground  
You're burning your bridges down  
What goes around  
Must come around  
And you burn your bridges down!_

_(“Burning bridges” – Delain)_

Fu una cena molto silenziosa quella di Steve e Bucky la sera prima del viaggio del Capitano nel passato per riportare le Gemme dell’Infinito al loro posto. Steve era concentrato e immerso in profondi pensieri, tanto da non accorgersi dello sguardo che Bucky gli teneva fisso addosso. Era un po’ come nelle prime sere in cui Bucky, salvato dall’Hydra, era ospite dell’appartamento che Tony Stark aveva messo a disposizione di Rogers.

L’atmosfera era talmente tesa da non permettere una conversazione normale tra i due, qualsiasi parola sarebbe potuta essere quella sbagliata e scatenare chissà che cosa.

E, proprio come cinque anni prima, fu Steve a cercare di spiegare quello che stava succedendo.

“Sono preoccupato per le Gemme dell’Infinito, lo devo ammettere” disse il Capitano. “Tu non eri con noi quando siamo tornati nel 2012, ma è accaduto qualcosa di inaspettato: Loki è riuscito a impadronirsi del Tesseract ed è fuggito, invece di essere riportato su Asgard e imprigionato. Anche se io riporto le pietre al loro posto e cancello le linee temporali che hanno creato, esisterà comunque una linea modificata da Loki. Nessuno ne vuole parlare, ma è un problema bello grosso.”

“E perché devi essere proprio tu a fartene carico?” obiettò Bucky, più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. “Non puoi risolvere sempre i problemi di tutti. Loki è il fratello di Thor, che ci pensi lui ad andare a ripescarlo, magari così butterà giù un po’ di pancia!”

Suo malgrado, a Steve scappò una risatina.

“Sì, hai ragione tu, Buck, ma non stavo pensando di mettermi a cercare Loki per tutti gli universi possibili e immaginabili, era un’altra la domanda che mi stavo facendo” replicò il Capitano. “Il Dottor Strange ha insistito molto sul fatto che nessuno di noi, per nessun motivo, deve anche solo pensare di tornare indietro nel tempo per cercare di salvare Natasha o Tony. Ha detto che questo provocherebbe un paradosso temporale che porterebbe al collasso dell’intero universo. Ha sicuramente ragione, ma allora perché non sta già succedendo? Loki ha cambiato il suo futuro e probabilmente quello di Thor e di tutta Asgard, per non parlare di quello che potrebbe combinare se decidesse di allearsi nuovamente con il Thanos del 2012… questo non è forse un paradosso temporale ancora più estremo? L’universo dovrebbe essere collassato da un pezzo!”

Gli occhi di Bucky, puntati su Steve, divennero due fessure.

“Stai dicendo che, secondo te, Strange ha _mentito_?” chiese.

La domanda era stata aggressiva e irruente come un colpo di mitraglia.

“Ma… no, certo che no” rispose Steve, a disagio. “Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, davanti a tutti, poi?”

“Forse per evitare che qualcuno _come te_ potesse farsi venire idee sbagliate” ribatté Bucky. “Vuoi forse farmi credere che non hai pensato a un piano per tornare indietro e salvare Stark o Natasha? E magari anche Banner, Barton e qualcun altro ci hanno pensato, non credi?”

Esasperato e stanco, Steve si alzò da tavola.

“Insomma, Buck, cosa vuoi che ti risponda? Mi stai facendo il _terzo grado_ come se fossi ancora il Soldato d’Inverno! Speravo che avessimo superato questa fase nel nostro rapporto.”

“Lo speravo anch’io, ma tu mi nascondi qualcosa, Steve, e questo non mi piace” tagliò corto Bucky.

Improvvisamente Steve comprese.

Le reazioni di Bucky non erano dettate dalla rabbia o dall’aggressività, ma da un’insicurezza di fondo che il giovane Soldato non era mai riuscito a togliersi di dosso. Ed era vero che, in quel momento, proprio lui stava contribuendo a renderlo ancora più insicuro…

Il Capitano fece il giro del tavolo e andò ad abbracciare stretto il suo compagno, sentendolo rigido tra le sue braccia. Doveva soffrire davvero tanto e non riusciva a trovare il modo di parlarne, ed era solo colpa sua. Lo tenne stretto a sé finché non sentì che la tensione nel corpo di Bucky si scioglieva e che il giovane ricambiava l’abbraccio.

“Io non voglio perderti di nuovo, Steve” mormorò, confessando finalmente il timore che gli avvelenava il cuore da tutto il giorno. “Non voglio che ti imbatta in Loki, non voglio che ti venga in mente di cercare di salvare i tuoi amici, io… io non saprei che farci in questo mondo, se tu non tornassi.”

L’abbraccio si trasformò in un bacio disperato, impetuoso, pieno di desiderio ma anche di angoscia. Le bocche e i corpi si allacciarono come se quello fosse l’unico modo per rassicurarsi a vicenda, per sentire che c’erano ancora e sempre l’uno per l’altro e che niente li avrebbe potuti separare. Dalla cucina i due amanti finirono direttamente in camera da letto, stringendosi spasmodicamente, strappandosi le vesti di dosso con veemenza e impazienza e baciandosi sempre più profondamente. Si ritrovarono sul letto ansimanti, le mani che percorrevano i corpi, le bocche che si cercavano avide e instancabili, fino al congiungimento che li fece sprofondare l’uno nell’altro, perdendo totalmente la cognizione di spazio e tempo e persino la loro identità, come se fossero divenuti un solo essere, indivisibile per l’eternità, fino a raggiungere un’estasi di assoluto piacere.

Quando la bramosia e il bisogno di sentire l’uno la presenza dell’altro furono finalmente soddisfatte, i due restarono ancora allacciati insieme, in un abbraccio questa volta tenero, caldo e confortevole.

“Buck, ricordi la sera in cui ci salutammo, prima che tu partissi per la guerra?” domandò Steve, baciando il compagno sui capelli scompigliati. “Tu volevi rassicurarmi e sembrare sereno, ma io non potevo sapere se saresti tornato sano e salvo, e nemmeno tu.”

“Certo che lo ricordo” rispose il giovane Soldato, “ma che altro avrei potuto dirti? Io volevo che tu fossi al sicuro e che aspettassi il mio ritorno senza fare pazzie, tipo cercare di imbarcarti clandestinamente o che so io.”

“Appunto. Questa è esattamente la stessa situazione” riprese Steve, alzandosi su un gomito e guardando negli occhi il suo compagno. “Io non so cosa potrà accadermi domattina. Devo attraversare il regno quantico e tornare nel passato per rimettere a posto le Gemme dell’Infinito e non è diverso dall’andare a combattere i nazisti nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Posso prometterti che sarò prudente, che non cercherò guai, che farò di tutto per tornare da te, ma non posso _assicurartelo_ , esattamente come tu non potevi assicurarmi che saresti tornato sano e salvo dalla guerra. Non so in che cosa potrò imbattermi, è un salto nel vuoto. Lo capisci, vero?”

Bucky non avrebbe voluto, ma doveva capirlo per forza, visto che lui stesso si era comportato così quando aveva scelto di arruolarsi volontario…

“Sì, lo capisco. Ma… Steve” mormorò ancora una volta, stringendo forte a sé il suo Capitano, “ricordati che io sarò lì ad aspettarti, fino alla fine.”

“Ma certo, Bucky!” esclamò Steve, commosso.

E, stretti l’uno all’altro, Steve e Bucky riuscirono finalmente ad addormentarsi, placati e sereni.

La mattina dopo si ritrovarono in un boschetto nei pressi del quartier generale degli Avengers, ormai ridotto a un cumulo di macerie. Ovviamente, in una situazione normale, sarebbe stato quello il luogo da cui avrebbero preparato la spedizione di Steve ma, vista l’impraticabilità del quartier generale, un bosco vicino era parsa la soluzione migliore… caso mai fosse accaduto qualcosa di pericoloso, almeno non ci sarebbero state abitazioni nelle vicinanze.

Oltre a Steve e Bucky, c’erano anche Bruce Banner, che avrebbe azionato il dispositivo per far entrare il Capitano nel tunnel temporale, Sam Wilson e, a sorpresa, Pietro Maximoff. Il ragazzo, infatti, era tornato in Sokovia quattro anni prima e poi, dopo lo schiocco di Thanos, era stato uno degli scomparsi. Una volta tornato indietro, aveva per prima cosa cercato di riunirsi alla sorella Wanda e, subito dopo, a Bruce Banner, con cui aveva avuto, cinque anni prima, una specie di _storia a distanza_. Banner, imbranato e confusionario come sempre, era riuscito a incasinare sia il rapporto con Pietro che quello con Natasha e alla fine si era ritrovato da solo. Pietro, però, dopo aver saputo della morte di Natasha, aveva deciso di restare accanto al suo dottore preferito… per qualsiasi evenienza. Al momento si poteva dire che i due erano _buoni amici_ , ecco. *****

Steve rassicurò Banner dicendogli che avrebbe chiuso tutte le linee temporali, poi salutò Pietro e Sam e, infine, si avvicinò a Bucky che era rimasto in disparte ad osservare la scena con uno sguardo triste. Continuava ad avere uno spiacevole presentimento e non riusciva a scacciarlo.

“Non fare stupidaggini fino al mio ritorno” gli disse Steve, con un sorrisetto.

Suo malgrado, anche Bucky si ritrovò a fare un sorriso storto. La sera prima Steve aveva sottolineato quanto la loro situazione attuale rispecchiasse quella di tanti anni prima, quando era stato Bucky a partire per una guerra da cui non sapeva se sarebbe tornato, e adesso il Capitano salutava il suo compagno con la stessa battuta usata allora da lui.

“Non potrei” rispose Bucky, stando al gioco. “Porti via tutta la stupidità con te.”

Eppure, per qualche strano motivo, Bucky sentì un dolore straziante lacerargli l’animo mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Il presentimento negativo lo torturava, più forte di prima, e non era d’aiuto pensare che, in fin dei conti, quelle battute e quel saluto non avevano portato molta fortuna a nessuno dei due, negli anni Quaranta.

C’era proprio bisogno di ripeterle?

“Steve, sii prudente e… io ti aspetto. Ti aspetto qui” mormorò Bucky. Si sentiva piuttosto patetico, ma non era riuscito a trattenersi. Steve lo abbracciò forte, commosso.

“Andrà tutto bene, Buck” promise, prima di intraprendere il suo viaggio nel regno quantico.

Banner, Pietro, Sam e Bucky lo videro sparire sotto i loro occhi.

“Quanto ci metterà?” domandò Pietro, osservando curioso gli strani marchingegni utilizzati da Banner.

“Dipende. Per lui tutto il tempo necessario a rimettere le Gemme nel posto esatto in cui si trovavano” rispose Bruce. “Per noi, invece, più o meno cinque secondi.”

Ma, quando Banner fece il conto alla rovescia, Steve non riapparve.

“Dov’è?” domandò subito Sam, agitandosi.

“Beh, dovrebbe essere qui” replicò Banner, continuando a premere pulsanti e a maneggiare il dispositivo di avviamento, anche lui piuttosto preoccupato.

“Non è che hai fatto un casino e che il povero Cap è finito ai tempi della Rivoluzione Francese o della Regina Elisabetta, eh, Doc?” fece Pietro, scherzando per alleggerire l’atmosfera… ma anche lui non si sentiva affatto tranquillo.

“Riportalo indietro! Riportalo subito indietro!” esclamò Sam, che si stava seriamente innervosendo.

“Ci sto provando…” protestò Banner.

Nessuno fece caso a Bucky che, con lo sguardo sempre più triste e rassegnato e le lacrime agli occhi, si stava lentamente allontanando dal piccolo gruppo degli amici.

Qualcosa era andato storto, se lo sentiva.

Non avrebbe mai più rivisto Steve.

Ma Bucky non poteva vivere senza il suo Capitano, non aveva alcuna ragione per andare avanti senza di lui…

**Fine capitolo secondo**

*** Tutta la vicenda di Pietro Maximoff e la sua storia con Banner sono di mia invenzione, ovviamente. Come io abbia salvato Pietro dalla morte e come lo abbia fatto avvicinare a Bruce è raccontato in una mia vecchia fanfiction del 2015, _Crash! Boom! Bang!._**


	3. Capitolo terzo

**Capitolo terzo**

_Do you enjoy it? (Yes I do)  
Fighting fire and gravity  
It's painful to see_

_So why  
Would you set to self-destruct?  
Aim to annihilate  
You are burning  
You are burning…_

_(“Burning bridges” – Delain)_

Bucky non sapeva dove stesse andando, sapeva solo che qualcosa era andato storto, o forse che Steve stesso aveva scelto di non tornare indietro per salvare Natasha o Tony o chissà per quale altra ragione, e lui voleva solo andarsene da quel boschetto, allontanarsi il più possibile dagli altri Avengers e da quel mondo a cui, ormai, non apparteneva più.

Ma, prima che potesse uscire dalla cerchia degli alberi, si ritrovò davanti Stephen Strange che, a braccia incrociate, lo fissava in silenzio.

“Ecco, in effetti ci mancavi solo tu” fece, brusco, il giovane. “Tu sai dov’è Steve, vero? Anzi, magari lo sapevi fin da prima che partisse, solo che ti sei ben guardato dal riferirlo.”

“Sai bene che non posso rivelare niente di ciò che so, altrimenti non si avvererà” rispose calmo lo stregone.

“E con un bel risultato davvero!” reagì Bucky, esasperato. “Magari, se avessi detto qualcosa, Steve sarebbe tornato indietro!”

“Io ho detto al Capitano tutto ciò che doveva sapere” replicò enigmatico Strange.

Quel suo modo di fare _zen_ faceva venire a Bucky una gran voglia di assestargli un pugno in faccia, non avrebbe risolto niente ma si sarebbe sentito già meglio.

“Volevo essere qui per vedere con i miei occhi quale sarebbe stata la scelta di Rogers, una volta entrato nel regno quantico” continuò il Dottor Strange, senza badare alla più che evidente rabbia di Bucky.

“E da qui la vedi, la scelta di Rogers?” ribatté caustico Barnes, con il tono di chi avrebbe voluto dire _La vedi la vastità del cazzo che me ne frega delle tue frasi sagge e dei tuoi enigmi?_

“Il Capitano aveva alcune scelte a disposizione” continuò Strange, ignorando il sarcasmo del suo interlocutore. “Avrebbe potuto tentare di tornare indietro nel tempo per salvare i suoi amici, dopo aver rimesso al loro posto tutte le Gemme dell’Infinito. Ma, vedi, se avesse fatto questa scelta, magari sacrificando la vita in cambio di quella di Stark o della Romanoff, adesso noi non saremmo qui, l’unico scenario di vittoria possibile sarebbe stato distrutto e Thanos avrebbe eliminato l’umanità.”

“Bene, dunque, visto che siamo ancora tutti vivi e Thanos non è più tra noi, possiamo arguire che Steve non ha fatto quelle scelte” commentò Bucky.

“Esattamente” replicò lo stregone, scegliendo di ignorare le provocazioni del giovane. “Però c’era anche un’altra scelta che Rogers avrebbe potuto fare…”

“Insomma, la vuoi smettere di parlare per enigmi e dirmi una buona volta quale _stramaledetta scelta_ ha fatto Steve?” esclamò Bucky, avendo ormai esaurito ogni scorta di pazienza.

“Come auspicavo, Rogers ha fatto la scelta giusta” concluse Strange, “perché, se avesse optato per la possibilità che avevo intravisto io, tu ora non saresti qui davanti a me e forse non ci sarebbero nemmeno gli altri Avengers.”

“Io non ci sto capendo più niente!” sbottò il giovane. “Si può sapere di che possibilità stai parlando? Che cosa ha scelto Steve e che cosa non avrebbe dovuto scegliere? E, cosa molto più importante, dove accidenti è adesso?”

“Esattamente dietro di te, Buck” rispose Steve in persona, mentre Strange guardava entrambi con un sorriso compiaciuto. Ancora una volta gli Avengers non lo avevano deluso e avevano compiuto la scelta che avrebbe preservato l’umanità.

“Steve…” mormorò Bucky, totalmente annichilito. Fino a quel momento erano state l’adrenalina e la rabbia disperata a impedirgli di crollare ma adesso, trovandosi davanti il suo Capitano, tutte le forze parvero dissiparsi. Non aveva più energia per fare domande, per rimproverare Steve, per chiedergli perché ci avesse messo tanto a tornare…

“Sono qui, Buck, non preoccuparti più, va tutto bene, te l’avevo detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene” gli disse Steve, abbracciandolo e stringendolo forte a sé come se, in effetti, fossero passati secoli dall’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto. E, chissà, forse per Steve era stato proprio così.

I due rimasero abbracciati per un tempo infinito, mentre Strange, che aveva compiuto ancora una volta il suo dovere, era misteriosamente sparito.

Poco lontano, Banner e Pietro stavano rimettendo a posto i macchinari che erano serviti per il viaggio nel regno quantico.

“Insomma, Sam, potresti anche darci una mano, no?” lo chiamò Pietro.

“Veramente io… volevo andare a chiedere a Steve come mai ci avesse messo tanto” rispose Sam, ancora turbato per il ritardo del Capitano nel ritornare al presente.

“C’è un sacco di roba da riportare al furgone e due braccia in più ci farebbero comodo” insisté Pietro.

“Scherzi, vero? Quell’omone verde potrebbe fare anche tutto da solo, non avete bisogno di me” ribatté Sam, ancora poco convinto.

“Sam, forse non hai capito” intervenne Bruce, paziente. “Quello che Pietro voleva dirti è che quei due vogliono stare da soli, hanno tante cose da dirsi e tu potrai chiedere a Steve quello che vorrai… solo, in un altro momento.”

“Ben detto, Doc!” approvò Pietro, con un’amichevole pacca sulla spalla e uno sguardo ammirato che diceva molto di più. “Accidenti, da quando sei diventato così esperto di _certe cose_? Forse ti ha fatto bene riunirti a Hulk, mi sa che lui è più sveglio di te in questi casi.”

Fu molto strano vedere il faccione verde del buon dottor Banner assumere una strana tonalità rossa… e Sam si decise a dar retta agli amici e ad aiutarli, lasciando in pace Steve e Bucky.

Rimasti soli, i due si staccarono lentamente l’uno dall’altro. Nonostante quel lungo momento di intensità, rimanevano ancora cose non dette, dubbi, esitazioni, segreti non svelati.

“Torniamo a casa, Buck” disse Steve, circondando le spalle del compagno con un braccio.

Camminarono per un po’ in silenzio, sempre in un’atmosfera carica di tensione.

“Perché ci hai messo così tanto, Steve? Banner aveva detto che ci sarebbero voluti cinque secondi o poco più, ma sono trascorsi minuti” domandò alla fine Bucky, incapace di trattenersi oltre.

Steve sospirò. Avrebbe voluto che quella domanda non arrivasse mai, o perlomeno che Bucky aspettasse di essere giunti a casa per fargliela, ma sapeva che era inevitabile. Lui non era stato completamente sincero con il suo compagno e adesso gli doveva una spiegazione. Anzi, più di una, a dirla tutta.

Salirono in auto e fu Steve a mettersi alla guida, consapevole che, con ciò che aveva da raccontare, era meglio che non fosse Bucky a guidare…

“Ho perso più tempo del previsto principalmente perché… beh, perché ho cercato di convincere Teschio Rosso a ridare la vita a Natasha in cambio della Gemma dell’Anima” iniziò a dire.

Bucky lo fissò torvo.

“Mi prendi in giro? Non avevi detto che avresti evitato di fare stupidaggini simili? E poi che accidenti c’entra Teschio Rosso in questa faccenda? Mi vorresti far credere che la Gemma dell’Anima è gestita dall’Hydra?” sbottò, infastidito dal fatto che Steve volesse inventarsi una storia assurda per giustificare la sua incoscienza.

“Ti giuro che è così. Non c’entra niente l’Hydra e non ho idea del motivo per cui sia proprio _Teschio Rosso_ a custodire quella Gemma, forse è apparso così a me perché è stato il nostro nemico durante la guerra, non lo so. Quello che so è che ho cercato di contrattare con lui, spiegandogli che, visto che avevo restituito la Gemma, il sacrificio di Natasha non era più indispensabile” replicò Steve. “Lui, però, ha rifiutato, affermando che il sacrificio era già stato offerto e che è irreversibile. Natasha è morta e non ho potuto riportarla indietro.”

“Oh, beh, immagino che, anche se non fosse stato vero, Teschio Rosso ti avrebbe detto così tanto per non darti soddisfazione” commentò caustico Bucky. Era ancora arrabbiato perché Steve aveva rischiato veramente la sua vita per salvare la Romanoff, proprio come aveva temuto lui.

“Te l’ho detto, quell’entità era solo il custode della Gemma dell’Anima ed è anche possibile che sia io ad averlo visto come Teschio Rosso. Non era _veramente_ lui” ripeté Steve.

“Comunque sia, hai fatto proprio quello che sia io sia il Dottor Strange ti avevamo detto più volte di _non_ fare: hai messo a repentaglio la tua vita per salvare quella di un’amica” riprese Bucky. “Chissà, magari ti sarai anche offerto di prendere il suo posto… ci scommetto!”

“Bucky, io non mento mai e spero che, dopo tutti questi anni insieme, tu lo abbia capito” reagì Steve. La sfiducia del compagno lo addolorava, soprattutto perché si rendeva conto che, in parte, se l’era anche meritata. “Non ho assolutamente pensato a questo, sapevo bene che se avessi dato la mia vita in cambio di quella di Natasha avrei potuto causare un disastro, che il presente sarebbe cambiato e che Thanos avrebbe vinto.”

Nel frattempo erano arrivati nei pressi del loro appartamento di Brooklyn.

“Ah, bene, dunque hai scelto di non sacrificarti per Natasha solo per salvare l’universo” esclamò Bucky. “Grazie tante, mi fa piacere sapere che non hai pensato a come ci sarei rimasto _io_ nemmeno per un istante!”

Mentre Steve ancora parcheggiava l’auto, Bucky scese dal veicolo e sbatté la portiera, incamminandosi poi verso l’appartamento.

“Buck, aspetta, no, non è stato solo per quello… Vuoi aspettarmi, dannazione? Prima mi chiedi di spiegarti e poi non mi ascolti” disse Steve, scendendo anche lui dall’auto e inseguendo il compagno.

Per fortuna, almeno questa volta, Bucky aspettò di essere entrato in casa e di aver chiuso la porta prima di esplodere.

“Mi sembra di aver già ascoltato abbastanza, no? Tu avresti fatto tranquillamente _l’eroe della_ _situazione_ senza pensare a chi ti stava aspettando nel presente” lo aggredì, “e se non l’hai fatto è stato solo perché Strange ti aveva spiegato che avresti creato il caos invece di salvare il mondo!”

Steve era stanco, non solo fisicamente ma anche mentalmente. Il viaggio nel regno quantico era stato più difficile del previsto e lui aveva dovuto prendere in fretta decisioni importantissime, adesso non se la sentiva proprio di affrontare anche una discussione animata con Bucky.

Afferrò il giovane per le spalle e lo guardò bene in faccia.

“Ascoltami bene una volta per tutte: io non sono andato indietro nel tempo per _fare l’eroe_ , come dici tu, ma solo per rimettere a posto le Gemme dell’Infinito e sistemare le cose una volta per tutte” gli disse. “Ho cercato di ottenere la vita di Natasha solo perché ho visto l’occasione per farlo, tutto qui, ma non ho pensato di sacrificarmi per lei o cose del genere. E non è stato solo per quello che ha detto Strange! Cristo, Buck, se solo sapessi che sono tornato indietro esclusivamente per te, perché non volevo lasciarti…”

Davanti agli occhi sbarrati di Bucky, Steve comprese che non era quello il modo migliore di affrontare quell’argomento così spinoso.

“Che cosa stai dicendo, Steve? Avevi deciso di non tornare indietro? E perché?” domandò il giovane, ma tutta la sua bellicosità si era spenta. Le domande che aveva rivolto a Steve non erano più rabbiose e aggressive, stile _interrogatorio del Soldato d’Inverno_ , erano piuttosto richieste d’aiuto. Con quelle domande era come se Bucky avesse chiesto a Steve _Perché non volevi tornare da me?_

“Bucky, siediti, ti spiegherò tutto, ma ci vorrà un po’ e quindi…”

“Non voglio sedermi! Voglio sapere!” lo interruppe Barnes, ancora una volta il suo tono era più disperato che aggressivo e pareva farsi forza per non piangere.

Tra tutte le angosce e preoccupazioni che aveva avuto durante il viaggio di Steve nel regno quantico, non aveva proprio contemplato quella: la possibilità che fosse lo stesso Steve a non voler tornare. Steve aveva consapevolmente pensato di non tornare da lui e di lasciarlo da solo in quel mondo che gli era ancora così estraneo.

“Come vuoi, però io mi siedo” disse Steve, mettendosi comodo sul divano. Era chiaro che sarebbe stato un lungo discorso e che, nonostante fosse quasi ora di pranzo, per quel giorno di mangiare non se ne sarebbe neanche parlato.

Rassegnato, Bucky si sedette di fronte a lui.

“Allora, spiegami, avanti” ripeté. “Perché non volevi tornare?”

Lo sguardo di Steve si fece malinconico, lontano.

“Dopo aver rimesso a posto tutte le Gemme e aver avuto la certezza che non sarei riuscito a riportare indietro Natasha, ho avuto un pensiero, un pensiero che per un lungo momento mi ha tentato” raccontò a bassa voce. “Avrei potuto non dirti niente e tenermelo per me, ma ritengo sia giusto che tu lo sappia… anche se non avrei voluto che lo sapessi così. Ad ogni modo, ho sentito ancora più forte la consapevolezza che due delle persone a cui ero più legato nel presente, Tony e Natasha, erano morte e che non le avrei riviste mai più.”

 _E io? av_ rebbe voluto obiettare Bucky, ma si trattenne.

“Ho sentito che, ancora una volta, avevo fallito. Sai come la penso su questo punto, no? Sono stato Captain America per anni, ma non sono mai riuscito a salvare le persone che amavo. Sono stato un eroe per gli altri, eppure ho sempre perduto i miei cari” continuò Steve, in tono amaro. “Ho avuto per un lungo istante la sensazione che tutta la mia esistenza fosse stata una sconfitta, che non ero degno del mio ruolo, che forse avrei fatto meglio a… a tornare al luogo e al tempo al quale appartenevo veramente, senza più velleità di fare l’eroe, come dici tu.”

“Cosa vorresti dire? A quale tempo e luogo apparterresti?” domandò Bucky, ma la sua voce si udì appena. Non voleva ascoltare la risposta, non voleva sentire quale fosse quel tempo e quel luogo perché, in qualche modo, temeva di saperlo già.

“Ho avuto la tentazione di usare l’ultima fialetta di particelle Pym per tornare nel 1948, ritrovare Peggy, sposarla e avere una vita e una famiglia normale insieme a lei” fu la risposta del Capitano.

Quelle parole sembrarono calare sul cuore di Bucky come altrettante palate di terra su una bara.

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo quarto

**Capitolo quarto**

_You're burning your bridges down  
You're burning them to the ground  
You're burning your bridges down  
What goes around  
Will come around  
And you burn your bridges down_

_All my bridges are falling…_

_(“Burning bridges” – Delain)_

Bucky si alzò dal divano. Steve si aspettava che desse in escandescenze, che lo sottoponesse ad un altro fuoco di fila di domande, che si infuriasse, che lo insultasse perfino, magari… ma non avrebbe mai voluto vedere quel dolore immenso e infinito nei chiari occhi del giovane.

Restando in silenzio, Bucky si mosse lentamente per uscire dalla stanza, diretto con ogni evidenza verso la camera da letto.

“Cosa stai facendo? Bucky, dove vuoi andare?” Steve adesso era spaventato. Si alzò anche lui e lo seguì. “Che vuoi fare?”

Bucky si voltò a guardarlo con un sorrisetto storto.

“Ho ricevuto il messaggio, Steve. Non è questo il luogo a cui senti di appartenere e non sono io la persona che vuoi al tuo fianco. Cosa dovrei fare? Prendo le mie cose e me ne vado. No, non pensare a soluzioni estreme, sono ancora instabile ma non fino a quel punto. Prenderò una stanza in un albergo e poi vedrò” rispose.

Il Capitano era sgomento.

“Ma… ma come, Bucky? Non puoi andartene così. Io sono tornato solo per te!”

“Ecco, se possibile questo è ancora peggio” mormorò Bucky, afferrando uno zaino e iniziando a metterci dentro jeans, magliette e felpe. “Non capisci che, se dici così, mi fai sentire un peso? Tu avresti voluto tornare negli anni Quaranta e sposare Peggy, non l’hai fatto e sei tornato indietro per paura di creare un paradosso temporale, come ha detto Strange, e perché ti sentivi _obbligato_ a prenderti cura di me. Non è una cosa che fa piacere sentirsi dire, non ti pare?”

“Ma non è questo che volevo dire!” esclamò Steve. Era veramente esausto, quella giornata sembrava non finire più. Prima il viaggio nel regno quantico per riportare al loro posto le Gemme dell’Infinito… e poco importava che, nel mondo presente, fossero passati pochi minuti, per lui quelle spedizioni nel passato erano state lunghe e faticose! Poi la tentazione, quella di cambiare tutto, di dimenticare Captain America e i suoi fallimenti, di ritornare nel 1948 e cercare di costruire una vita con Peggy. In realtà non sapeva nemmeno se avrebbe ritrovato la donna, né tanto meno se lei lo avesse aspettato o se, nel frattempo, si fosse fatta una sua vita, ma non era così importante: ciò che contava veramente, per lui, era la possibilità di essere un uomo normale, di non doversi più preoccupare per le sorti dell’universo, di poter trascorrere i suoi anni in pace insieme alle persone amate.

Era stata una tentazione molto forte, ma poi aveva pensato a Bucky. E non al fatto che Bucky non avrebbe potuto cavarsela senza di lui, no.

In realtà era lui che non sarebbe riuscito a vivere in pace se non avesse avuto Bucky con sé.

Non sarebbe stato giusto e non lo avrebbe voluto. Bucky meritava di vivere in quel tempo e in pace molto più di lui, aveva sofferto così tanto… e se Bucky non poteva ritornare nel passato e vivere sereno al suo fianco, ebbene, neanche lui ci sarebbe tornato!

Era stato difficile rinunciare alla possibilità di una vita normale e tranquilla nel tempo al quale sentiva di appartenere, ma era stato più facile quando aveva pensato che la scelta sarebbe stata tra quella vita e Bucky. Allora non aveva avuto più alcun dubbio ed aveva fatto ritorno al presente.

E si era trovato invischiato in un’estenuante discussione con Bucky, che aveva voluto sapere tutto, perché aveva tardato, perché aveva contrattato con Teschio Rosso per la vita di Natasha, se avesse pensato di sacrificarsi per lei… e adesso questo.

Steve si riscosse, si avvicinò a Bucky e gli strappò di mano lo zaino che stava riempiendo, lo posò sul letto e prese il compagno per le spalle, costringendolo a sedersi anche lui sul letto.

“Tu non vai da nessuna parte, Buck, adesso stai qui seduto e mi ascolti. E non mi interromperai finché non avrò finito, sono stato chiaro?” disse.

Beh, ogni tanto il carattere determinato e testardo che lo aveva contraddistinto fin da quando era _il piccoletto di Brooklyn_ si faceva sentire. E, se allora non aveva avuto paura di tenere testa ai bulli grossi il doppio di lui, adesso non si sarebbe certo lasciato intimidire dal _Soldato d’Inverno_.

“Sai bene che non mi sono mai trovato a mio agio nel mondo presente. E’ vero, ho trovato degli amici e sono entrato a far parte degli Avengers, ma ho sempre sentito che non era quello il mio posto. Quando ho saputo che eri vivo e che ti avevano manipolato per farti diventare un sicario dell’Hydra, ho fatto di tutto per trovarti e liberarti, anche a costo di mettermi contro gli stessi amici che mi avevano aiutato” rammentò Steve. “Prima che Thanos ci attaccasse avevo deciso di vivere qui con te e di rinunciare al mio posto tra gli Avengers e anche ad essere Captain America. Volevo che potessimo avere una vita tranquilla e normale, anche se non potevamo farlo negli anni ai quali sentivamo di appartenere. Ma ciò che contava era che fossimo _insieme_. Io volevo quella vita con te, Buck, non te l’ho dimostrato più di una volta?”

Bucky annuì. Non poteva negare che Steve avesse fatto veramente di tutto per lui, ma questo serviva solo a farlo sentire ancora più in colpa. Avrebbe dovuto essere lui a proteggere Steve e invece… gli aveva rovinato la vita!

“Avevo sperato davvero che fosse possibile. Quando, tre anni fa, ho acquistato e fatto ampliare e rimodernare l’appartamento in cui vivevo da bambino, qui a Brooklyn, sognavo che avremmo riavuto indietro tutto quello che avevamo perduto. Sognavo che saremmo stati insieme, che avremmo vissuto una vita normale e che, anche in questo mondo così diverso dal nostro, avremmo trovato il modo di essere felici, perché saremmo stati insieme” proseguì il Capitano. “Ma non è stato così. La minaccia di Thanos era troppo grande e io non potevo fingere di ignorarla. E poi tutto è accaduto così in fretta… prima le persone scomparse, poi la ricerca delle Gemme dell’Infinito, la battaglia finale contro Thanos, la morte di Natasha e di Tony… Era inutile che mi illudessi. Io non avrei mai potuto avere una vita normale. Io sono Captain America. E ho salvato il mondo tante volte, ma ho sempre perduto le persone che amavo. Sono un supereroe solo per gli altri, io mi sono sempre sentito un fallito…”

“Non sei un fallito, Steve!” reagì Bucky. “Ne abbiamo parlato altre volte e avevo detto che non volevo più sentirtelo dire!”

“Il fatto che non lo dica non significa che non lo pensi” ribatté amaramente il Capitano. “E questa sensazione si è fatta ancora più forte dopo la perdita di Natasha e dopo che… dopo che è stato Tony a sacrificarsi per salvare il mondo. Io non sono riuscito a fare nemmeno quello, lo ha fatto Tony.”

“Non puoi sentirti in colpa per la morte di Stark, è stata una sua scelta!”

“Sì, forse. Comunque non è questo il punto. Durante il viaggio nel regno quantico ho pensato che avrei avuto la possibilità di cambiare tutto, di tornare a vivere negli anni Quaranta, gli anni ai quali appartengo… ai quali apparteniamo entrambi, in realtà” riprese Steve. “Ho pensato che, forse, avrei ritrovato anche Peggy e che avremmo potuto sposarci e avere una vita normale, che non avrei più visto esseri come Thanos, che non avrei più perduto i miei amici. E il mondo se la sarebbe cavata anche senza Captain America. Del resto, era stato Tony e non io a salvare l’umanità.”

Steve prese la mano di Bucky e la strinse forte, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Ma ho capito che non potevo farlo. E non perché il Dottor Strange aveva minacciato un collasso dell’universo, e nemmeno perché pensavo che tu non te la saresti cavata qui da solo” disse. “Non potevo farlo perché tu non eri con me, perché quegli anni e quella vita appartenevano tanto a te quanto a me, anzi, forse maggiormente a te, e tu più di chiunque altro avresti meritato una vita tranquilla. E non potevo farlo perché… perché non avrei saputo resistere nemmeno un giorno senza averti accanto a me, Bucky!”

Lo abbracciò d’impeto e i due si strinsero forte l’uno all’altro, come naufraghi in mezzo all’oceano… ed era proprio ciò che sentivano di essere in quel momento. Il Capitano aveva ragione, quello non era il loro mondo. Steve e Bucky erano stati eroi della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, avrebbero meritato di tornare a casa, festeggiati dai loro parenti e amici, avrebbero meritato di vivere i giorni difficili ma pieni di entusiasmo della ricostruzione e di poter dire _basta_ a guerre, conflitti e lutti.

Così non era stato, ma nonostante tutto erano ancora insieme.

Steve dimenticò la tentazione provata, l’ideale di una vita pacifica e tranquilla, la possibilità di rivedere Peggy e di tornare negli anni Quaranta; in lui ora esistevano solo l’affetto, la passione e il desiderio che provava per il suo Bucky. Voleva perdersi in lui, sentirlo, possederlo e non allontanarsene mai più. Si baciarono, dapprima impetuosamente, disperatamente, per fondersi il più possibile e annullare qualsiasi grado di separazione; poi, lentamente, il bacio si fece più languido e dolce, mentre le mani dell’uno percorrevano il corpo dell’altro per togliersi gli abiti e accarezzarsi. Non erano baci e carezze sensuali, ma piuttosto tocchi gentili che scendevano come un balsamo nei loro cuori tormentati e li placavano, erano una dichiarazione di appartenenza, la fine di un incubo e l’inizio di una vita nuova.

Si distesero sul letto senza staccarsi, senza interrompere nemmeno per un secondo l’unione delle loro bocche e dei loro respiri. Il bacio divenne di nuovo appassionato e intimo mentre Steve e Bucky si incollavano l’uno all’altro, pelle contro pelle, lasciando che le ore trascorressero mentre i loro corpi si avvolgevano e si fondevano tanto da non sapere più dove finisse l’uno e iniziasse l’altro. Amplessi, gemiti e sospiri si susseguirono fino a sera, lasciandoli entrambi stremati e disfatti.

Alla fine restarono l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro: ormai placata la passione, i due amanti sentivano il bisogno di affetto e tenerezza. Avevano la necessità di sentire che niente di quello che esisteva fuori da quella stanza avrebbe potuto separarli e che, insieme, avrebbero saputo superare qualsiasi ostacolo.

Steve accarezzava dolcemente i capelli scompigliati di Bucky e pensava che aveva compiuto la scelta giusta. Il suo posto non era accanto a Peggy, non era negli anni Quaranta: il suo posto era accanto al suo Bucky e, finché ci fosse stato lui, qualsiasi luogo e tempo sarebbero stati quelli giusti.

Bucky teneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Steve, ascoltando il suo respiro, il battito del suo cuore e perdendosi nell’odore e nel calore del compagno. Nonostante tutto quello che c’era appena stato tra loro, nonostante fossero diventati un solo essere e si fossero amati con impetuosa passionalità e dolce intensità, non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi del tutto e si stringeva a Steve per avere la conferma del fatto che era lì con lui, che non era stata un’allucinazione, che era tornato dal regno quantico. Si sentiva stranamente vulnerabile e indifeso, fragile come un cristallo e sapeva che, se solo avesse perduto Steve, il suo equilibrio si sarebbe infranto, andando in mille pezzi. Due anni prima il Dottor Strange aveva cancellato il condizionamento dell’Hydra dalla sua mente prima che gli Avengers partissero per Titano ***** , perciò non sarebbe tornato mai più il letale e spietato Soldato d’Inverno. Bucky era però consapevole del fatto che tutto di lui, la sua integrità mentale, la sua autostima, la voglia stessa di andare avanti, la sua _ragione per alzarsi_ ogni mattina, tutto era legato alla presenza di Steve nella sua vita. Steve era venuto a cercarlo anni prima, lo aveva salvato dall’Hydra, aveva riconquistato la sua fiducia giorno dopo giorno con infinita pazienza e gentilezza, lo aveva fatto tornare ad essere un ragazzo normale, aveva lottato con lui e per lui mettendosi contro tutto e tutti…

E lui che cosa aveva fatto per Steve, a parte stravolgere la sua vita?

Era felice che fosse tornato da lui, rinunciando a un’esistenza serena con Peggy, ma si sentiva anche in colpa per ciò che gli aveva tolto.

Avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo per tutto quello che aveva fatto per lui, per tutto ciò che rappresentava nella sua vita?

Oppure era e sarebbe stato sempre e solo un peso, un ostacolo alla completa realizzazione di Steve Rogers?

**FINE**

*** Ancora una volta si tratta di una mia autocitazione: questo episodio non è avvenuto nei film, ma nel capitolo 14 della mia long fic _Yo contigo tu conmigo_!**


End file.
